


A Christmas Miracle

by DelightfullyDifficult



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: CSSecretSanta, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelightfullyDifficult/pseuds/DelightfullyDifficult
Summary: After a long wedding, a blackout causes Maid of Honor Emma Swan to become stuck in an elevator with one of the groomsman, who she had unceremoniously rejected after a one-night-stand two years ago, despite her growing feelings for him.  (CSSecretSanta2k18)





	A Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bransch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bransch/gifts).



> This is my gift to Bransch/Branlovetowrite for the Captain Swan Secret Santa exchange 2018! (Unbeta'd because I ran out of time... >.< )

               A pair of black, strappy heals dangled from Emma’s tired fingers as she pressed the down button to summon the elevator.  With eyes closed, she stretched her neck side-to-side and massaged the tense muscles.

               A chuckle came from Emma’s right.  “Tired, love?”  

               Emma cracked open one eye and glared as best she could at the chipper sounding British man.  Despite it being nearly 1 am after a day full of wedding chaos, Killian Jones looked just as polished as he had at 3 pm that afternoon, standing next to David at the altar.  Wear-as she had a barely concealed wine stain on her dress, her hair was falling out of its intricate up-do, and she knew the smoky-eye eyeshadow she had worn earlier now resembled a raccoon mask.  She moved her hand from her neck and pressed lightly on her temple with only her middle finger.

               This elicited another laugh from Jones.  The sound sent a small shiver down Emma’s spine as she remembered the way his laugh had felt against her neck the one time they had slept together.

               It had been two years ago, at the first Christmas party Mary Margaret and David had thrown at their new house in Cambridge.  Killian had just moved to Boston from England six months before and was working as a private investigator.  He’d met David, a BPD detective, after Killian’s investigation into an embezzling business partner had collided with David’s inquiry into tax fraud.

               Killian was handsome, charismatic, and had more than a bit of bad boy charm.  Emma had been instantly attracted to him and hadn’t protested his kiss when they’d gotten caught under the mistletoe later in the evening.

               After that, one thing had led to another and Emma had woken up the next morning at Killian’s apartment, something Emma never did.  What had been more surprising had been the fact that, curled up in Killian’s arms, she felt no need to run.  After they managed to drag themselves from his bed, they had a great morning together; Killian made a proper English breakfast in his boxers while Emma drank coffee and enjoyed the show.  Everything had been amazing, until his ex-girlfriend had shown up.

               The elevator ding startled Emma.  She must have jumped, because Killian shot her a concerned look as she carefully stepped through the opulent golden doors.  He joined her a moment later.

               “What floor?”

               “Three.”

               Killian pressed the buttons for both three and four, the other floor presumably where his own room was located.

               She murmured her thanks as she leaned heavily against the wall.  The elevator door closed and blocked out the sounds of the wedding reception that was winding down.  The bride and groom had departed fifteen minutes ago, which had been the signal that Emma was finally free from her duties until the next morning. 

               Emma loved Mary Margaret, her best friends for nearly a decade, and she was thrilled that she had married such an amazing guy as David Nolan, but being her Maid of Honor had been far more exhausting than Emma had anticipated.    

               While she contemplated whether she had enough energy to take a bath with the aromatherapy bath bomb that been part of the gift Mary Margaret had given to her bridesmaids the elevator lurched to a rough stop.  Emma’s eyes shot open just in time to see the lights flicker and go out.  Only a small light above the door continued to glow.

               Emma pulled her cellphone from her clutch and turned on the flashlight.

               She looked at Killian.  “Bloody hell,” he muttered as he pressed the call button located at the bottom of the panel. 

               “Help situation in elevator two,” an automated voice said. “Help needed.”

               Static followed.

               “Do you think it’s the storm?” Killian whispered.

               Emma had forgotten about the raging storm that was traveling down from Canada to blanket New England in snow.  Boston was due for over a foot, if Emma recalled correctly, but not for another day or so.

               Before Emma could reply, a calm male voice issued from the speaker panel.  “Elevator two, is everything alright?”

               “Except for the fact that the elevator isn’t moving, yes, everything is perfect,” Emma replied, unable to keep the sarcasm from her voice.  Beside her, Killian grinned.

               The person on the other end ignored her attitude, likely accustomed to people being upset when stuck in an elevator.  “The area you’re in has lost power.  Are there any passengers in distress?”

               Emma looked over at Killian, who was still grinning, then replied with a simple “no”.

               “The staff at the Omni Parker have been alerted to your situation.  Remain calm until they are able to get to you.”

               More static followed.

               With a groan, Emma sank to the wood paneled floor of the elevator, her long golden dress pooling around her.   

               Killian joined her on the cold floor a moment later, situated directly across from her.  He ran his hand through his hair, making it more ruffled than normal.  “Seems like we’re going to be stuck for a bit, lass.”

               Great. Just great.

               Of all the people for her to be stuck in the elevator with, it just had to be Killian Jones.

               When Killian’s ex, Milah, had arrived, Emma had beat a hasty retreat from the apartment.  But she had been there long enough to see the battle of emotions that had played across Killian’s face when he looked at the gorgeous brunette.  They may have been broken up, and he was deeply hurt by whatever had happened, but he still loved her. 

               Killian had called the next day and had apologized for what happened.  Milah, he assured her, was out of the picture, and he wanted to take Emma out on a proper date.

               Unsettled by everything that had happened, Emma did what she did best. 

               She pushed him away.

               Told him that the other evening was a one-time thing.  That she had no interest in getting to know him any further.

               She’d regretted it immediately.  And over the next few years, she’d wished so many times she could take it back.  But she didn’t know how, so she just avoided Killian as best she could.

               The one man she wished she could spend more time with, yet at the same moment, wanted to be as far from as possible. 

               And now she was stuck in an elevator with him for who knew how long.

               Emma’s phone buzzed in her hand.  She only had 15% battery.

               “Perfect,” she muttered. “Just perfect.”

               “You alright there, Swan?”

               Emma held up her phone so he could see the power level.

               He frowned.  “I sent a text to Graham and Ruby, letting them know of our predicament.  They are going to try and keep us updated as best they can on the power situation.  But I only have around 20% battery myself.”

               “Why don’t I turn my phone off for now, so that when yours starts to die we can still use mine?” She suggested.

               At Killian’s nod, Emma shut her phone off.  But even after the screen went dark, she continued to stare at it. 

               Eventually, Emma looked up and forced a smile. “Guess we won’t be playing Angry Birds to pass the time,” she said sardonically.

               This time, Killian didn’t laugh.  Instead, his brows lowered and he studied her with serious eyes.

               “Are you claustrophobic?”

               Emma blinked in shock.  “No, I’m not.  Are you?”

               “No.  But you’re acting rather odd, Swan.  Are you sure you’re alright?”

               Her “I’m fine” was automatic. 

               Killian raised one eyebrow, obviously not believing her.

               Emma sighed.  “I’m just tired.”

               Killian nodded but he didn’t look convinced.  Thankfully, he didn’t inquire further.

               Deciding to get as comfortable as possible, Emma shifted so that the layers of her dress separated her bottom from the cold floor.  After, she started pulling out as many of the bobby pins in her hair as she could find. 

               After pulling out over two dozen, Emma muttered, “How many of these fucking things are there?”

               A snort, hastily covered by a cough, came from the man in front of her.  Emma shot her best glare at Killian in return as she worked at a particularly stubborn pin.

               “Can I be of assistance?”

               Emma’s hand froze as she remembered how amazing his hands in her hair felt.

               The morning after their night together, Killian had spent nearly an hour combing through her hair with his fingers.  He had carefully worked through the tangles caused by their passionate coupling and massaged her scalp.  It had almost been enough to lure Emma back to sleep, but her stomach had demanded attention before she could doze off again. 

               Killian’s face fell as she hesitated. 

               Emma felt horrible; like she had just kicked a puppy.

               Killian had been a godsend the past year.  He’d stepped up and helped with any and all wedding planning duties passed to him when David’s Best Man, Graham, traveled back to Ireland due to a visa issue and been gone for six months.  Emma and Killian had spent hours traveling around the Boston area visiting florists, bakeries, and caterers with Mary Margaret and David.  Despite how standoffish she had been toward him, Killian was kind and cheerful, never once pushing her to talk about what had happened between them.

               And here she was, being a bitch in return.

               “Killian,” she said softly.  “I would appreciate your help.”

               The butterflies in her stomach returned at his boyish grin.

               Killian scooted across the floor and, with a gentle hand, urged Emma to turn toward the front of the elevator with her back to him.  He immediately went to work, handing her the pins as he removed them.  A few were quite stuck, probably glued in place by all the product the hairstylist had used on her hair, and Killian whispered apologies each time he had to pull with any force. 

               After the pin that was jabbing at her scalp was removed, Emma couldn’t keep from moaning.  That basted thing had aggravated her all evening. Killian’s hand in her hair paused for a moment at the sound, but quickly went back to work.  His fingers slid across her scalp and carefully undid the hairstyle that had taken the stylist over an hour to do. 

               Emma was quite relaxed by the time Killian announced that he had removed all the pins he could find.  When she turned her head to thank him, she found that he was much closer than anticipated, his face hovering just over her left shoulder.

               The words stuck in her throat as her gaze traveled up his handsome face.  His beard was a little thicker than normal.  Grown-out, she knew, to look more professional.  The extra length made its reddish color more prominent.  His lips were a little chapped and she watched as he licked them with his tongue.  His wicked, talented tongue.

               Emma felt a blush travel up her face as her eyes reached Killian’s at the memory of the pleasure his tongue brought her just before Christmas a few years ago.  She hoped that he didn’t notice.

               His furrowed brow told her that she had no such luck.  “Are you alright?  You feel warm.”

               Touched by his concern, and overwhelmed by the emotions it elicited in her, Emma collapsed backward against Killian’s chest, her head resting on his shoulder. His hand immediately shot to her forehead, presumably to check whether she was running a temperature.  She gently pulled it away and held it, resting on her lap.

               “I’m sorry, Killian.  For what happened the other year.”  She stared at the dark wood wall of the elevator as she spoke.  “I didn’t know how to handle how comfortable I felt with you and I panicked.”

               Silence followed her admission. 

               As it drew on, Emma moved to lift herself off of Killian when suddenly the arm of the hand she was holding drew her back.

               “Emma, please open your eyes.” 

               She didn’t even know she had closed them. 

               When she opened them again, Killian’s face was just inches from hers.

               He was smiling.

               She smiled back.

               Slowly, his face came closer.  His beard tickled when he pressed a soft kiss against her lips.

               “Does this mean,” he said when he pulled away, “that I can finally take you out to dinner?”

               “I would love that.”

               They kissed again, slowly, softly, until Emma’s body reminded her that she had been up for nearly 20 long, stressful hours.  Killian insisted she remain propped against him and she dozed off with her head tucked against his neck. 

               Emma startled awake and grasped tightly to Killian when a grinding noise came from the elevator doors.  She blinked rapidly when the doors opened and the beam of a flashlight passed over her face.

               “Well, look at that,” an amused Irish-accented voice said, “it’s a bloody Christmas miracle.”

               “Very funny Graham,” Killian said dryly as he helped her to her feet.  The elevator had stopped just before it finished passing the 10th floor and Graham had to crouch down to talk to them.  The gap couldn’t have been more than two feet tall. 

               “Killian, give Emma a boost up and we’ll get the two of you out.”

               After passing her shoes and clutch through the gap to Graham, Killian took off his suit jacket and slipped it over her arms. 

               “Just in case,” he whispered in her ear as he buttoned it closed. 

               With Graham holding her arms and Killian’s firm grip on her hips, Emma was able to climb through the gap without a problem.  Ruby appeared and helped Emma to her feet, carefully inspecting her for any injuries.

               Ruby pulled Emma into a tight hug.  “We were so worried!  I knew you were heading back to your room when the power went out and I was terrified you were stuck alone until I got Killian’s text!” she exclaimed.

               Emma assured her friend that she was okay as she watched Graham help Killian out of the elevator.  In the dim emergency lighting, she could see a streak of grease or dirt had smeared along the front of his dress shirt.  Once Ruby had moved to wrap Killian in her death grip hug, Emma looked down at herself and saw that Killian’s jacket had protected her dress from getting dirty during her climb out. 

               Thank you, she mouthed at him.  She received a wink in return.

               They all thanked the maintenance man who had engineered their release before he headed off to help extract another group of people stuck between the fourth and fifth floor. 

               Emma looked at Graham.  “What caused the power to go out?”

               Her friend shrugged.  “Not sure.  They think some of the city’s preparations for the storm may have disturbed some wiring.”

               “Can we still get in our rooms?”

               It was Ruby who answered.  “The door locks run on batteries, so you shouldn’t have any trouble.  But you’ll need to get a few flashlights from front desk.  And some extra blankets.”

               With Ruby and Graham in the lead, they started toward the closest stairwell.  Killian’s arm wrapped around Emma’s waist and he pulled her close to whisper in her ear. 

               “Would you object to sharing a room tonight, Swan?  Keep each other warm?”

               Emma giggle caused Ruby and Graham to turn around just in time to see Emma wrap her arms around Killian’s neck and pull him in for a passionate kiss.

               Graham shook his head while Ruby grinned.

               “You were right, it is a Christmas miracle.”


End file.
